


Heartache (Bokuaka)

by kakoruii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakoruii/pseuds/kakoruii
Summary: Bokuto's heart is hurting him but he don't know why. Akaashi cares and worries a lot about him..Bokuaka Oneshot, with a lot a fluff, and actually the first fanfiction i write in english (and post on ao3) so i'm sorry if there is any typos, english is not my native language.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Heartache (Bokuaka)

Bokuto was feeling weirdly bad lately. He didn't know since when he was feeling that way, but he was sure that it was not normal. He felt his heart beating really fast, but all the time, not just like when he's playing volleyball, as usual, but at every moment of the day. 

He was kind of worried : after all, maybe he was sick ? Or maybe as Kuroo said to him, he could die from cardiac arrest ??! Some night, he found himslef cry in his bed because he didn't want to die. This night, he called Akaashi - he was too proud to call Kuroo and tell him he was scared, he knew Akaashi wouldn't said a thing - at 3 in the morning.

Of course, he didn't answered in the beginning, but after 3 calls, he finally answered. "Bokuto-san...?" His voice was rough and sleepy, the captain has obviously woken him up. 

Bokuto cried in his phone "Aghhaaashii I don't wanna die !!". Worried, Akaashi asked him what was going on, and that's when Bokuto started to explain what was happening to him recently. The younger listened, even if he was really tired and just wanted to sleep, because it was for him, for Bokuto.

"Okay, i understand now, but we should talk about this tomorrow okay ? It's almost 4am, you should get some sleep." Akaashi said.

His senpai agreed and they both went to bed and felt sleep coming almost instantly after closing their eyes.

The next day's morning, when Bokuto saw Akaashi, he was relevied. Relevied that he was here, to help him, and he didn't really know why but the pain in his chest felt softer. They spended the week together, Bokuto felt safe when he was with his friend, and it was easier to speak to him, even if he still loved Kuroo, he was his best friend too, but... that wasn't exactly the same, he didn't know how to describe it. 

But, things weren't perfect. Bokuto noticed one thing : his heart was beating faster and faster. One time, in class, while he was thinking about the next time he was going to see Akaashi, he felt really bad, as if he was going to faint. Those events scared him even more. He wanted to see a doctor.

At some point, Bokuto was taking medicine. He didn't know if it was working, but at least the pain wasn't there, because, yes, sometimes, when his heart was pounding fast, it would contract and hurt him a lot. 

The first time he went to see a doctor, he begged Akaashi to come with him, he didn't want to be alone or with his parents, because, well, of course, Bokuto didn't want to worry them and didn't talk about it. The doctor noticed that Bokuto's heart was beating fast, but it was pretty normal for a 17-year-old boy, he didn't get a sign of a disease or anything. 

A few times after, he should've get better but not really, he spended most of his time with Akaashi, as usual, but now, the pain was recurrent. They went to see another doctor, and then another. They were all saying the same thing : "it's normal, he is young, he is just above average" and they advised him not to take medication, so he stopped.

Under Akaashi's pressure, Bokuto finally spoke to his parents about his fear, and his heart problem. His dad laughed at first "your heart is beating normally, you are probably in love !". He touched his chest, and he was really shocked, because, YES, his heartbeart was normal ! But only for a few seconds. Bokuto didn't really care about love right now, he never experienced it and was fine with it. He didn't think much at it, his father liked to tease him, so it wasn't serious after all. 

His parents weren't really worried, if the doctors said that he has nothing, it's because they are right. They conforted him and tried to made him think about something else. And this night, Bokuto didn't feel his heart panicking.

The next day, he thought it was finally over, but when he ran towards Akaashi to tell him the good new, his heart started to speed up again.

"Nooo !! Why again ???" He cried. Akaashi went to see him. "Hey... what is going on ? Are you okay Bokuto-san ?" 

"No ! Yesterday i told my parents and they said it was nothing, and it felt finally normal, but it's starting again..." He was tired with it, the stress of being in a bad health was eating him from the inside. 

Akaashi bit his lip, of course he was worrying. Actually not because of Bokuto's heart, but because of his state of mind, he wasn't fine these days, and that wasn't because of a mood changes. He was scared to lose the Bokuto he always known, he always admired and he always liked a lot. He tried to not think about it, or he'll want to cry. 

He wanted to do something. He had to do something, even if it wasn't a doctor, he needed someone who could get his personnality back.

"Bokuto-san, i've heard about a new cardiologist not that far away, do you want to go ?"

"I don't know anymore, maybe i'm just overdoing things... maybe all of these doctors are right !" He said, without hope.

Akaashi would feel his heart broke. Losing hope like that wasn't like Bokuto. "It will be the last one, after this, no more doctors... Please, Bokuto-san." He looked down.

The owl captain hated to see Akaashi like that, and he agreed with his idea right away. When they got different ways, the second year was feeling bad, he didn't like to lie to Bokuto. But, he was hoping that this women would help him. She wasn't really a doctor but... she used a traditional chinese therapy to help mind and body to get along. He wasn't sure of its efficiency, but this women was his last hope.

When school was finally done, Bokuto and Akaashi went to the doctor's cabinet.

Even in the beginning, they knew it wasn't like the other times. A women went in their direction when they came in. "Hello and welcome ! Are you here to book an appointment ?"

Akaashi noticed that nobody were inside and aswered "Yes, could it be possible to take one now ?"

"Of course ! I don't have any right know."

They moved in another room. The women introduced herself as "Yhan Zi" and explained to both of them what was her motto, and her techniques.

"I'm using traditional medicine, and treatment. The more you are in harmony with your mind and your body, the more you'll be healthy and relaxed in your life. You don't need those stressful regular appointments to be in peace with yourself. Now, explain me why are you here."

"Well, it's been a few days, weeks, i don't really know, that my heart beats really fast...and it hurts... I'm kinda afraid it might be something serious, we checkes several doctors and they all said the same things... it's just a little higher but it's apparently normal..." said Bokuto, kind of hopeless.

"...and you want to check one last time if they are right ?" Asked Yhan Zi. The two young boys nodded. 

The women asked Bokuto to lay down on some sort of couch, and then to close his eyes. He did it and after that, she put a hand on his chest, where was his heart. She muttered something and then asked Akaashi to answer some simple questions as "what is his name", all Bokuto related.

Then she asked the same questions to Bokuto about Akaashi. Both were wondering why she did that but they let her do her job.

"Okay now please, i'll ask you to leave the room for a moment please." Yhan Zi told this to Akaashi. He was surprised but left the room without complaining.

Bokuto was uncomfortable, it was the first time he was dealing with his problem alone. "Don't worry" the doctor said. "He will come back soon. Now i need you to talk about your dreams."

"My dreams ? Why ? I don't even remember them" asked Bokuto. She laughed. "No, not those dreams, i was talking about your future, what do you want to be, what are your goals in life."

That's when Bokuto started to tell her his life, how much he loved Volleyball and wanted to be a super player. She nodded and lead him in that way. He explained how much that was a cool sport, all the new friends he did, that he has a super strong team and wanted to go to nationals. 

When he finished, she asked one of her "nurses" to bring Akaashi back. And just when he came back, she smiled and nodded to herself. "Oh excuse me i wasn't completely done, could you go back for a minute please ?"

"Uhm, okay." Akaashi said, raising an eyebrow, as he went out again.

Yhan Zi removed her hand from Bokuto's chest and asked him to sit down. "Okay, i think i got what you have."

Bokuto's eyes brightened "really ?! What is it"

"It's actually something really common, harmless, and normal. You are actually lucky to have it."

"To have what ??" He asked, oblivious.

"Love my dear. Your heart wasn't in pace with your head, you didn't realize those feelings yet, so your heart is a bit early, that's why it been beating so fast. You probably didn't noticed it, but everytime you talked, or thought about them, this person who owns your heart, your heartbeats were fast. But if you think of something else, the pace is normal again." Yhan Zi explained it to him.

Bokuto let out a soft "oh" but he didn't look like that he really understood. "So, you are saying that my heart is beating that fast because i'm in love ??" She nodded. "So my dad wasn't wrong ! But i don't get it, i am not. There isn't any girl i like..."

"Did i mention girls ? I don't think so." She answered with a big smile.

Bokuto was thinking again, and his eyes widened as he understood. He finally understood who was the person he loved. "Oh." 

"I think we can bring him back in now"

Akaashi came in the room (again). Yhan Zi spoke before the youngest could ask any questions. "Your friend is fine, we finally found out the reason of his problem, and what to do to stop the pain."

Bokuto reacted right away "What ? What should i do ?"

"You have to keep your head and your heart at the same pace. It will be probably easier now." She said with a mysterious tone.

Akaashi was lost.

"How much do we need to give you ?" He asked.

She giggled. "I didn't do a lot, really. An usual appointment cost 2 125 yen (~20$), but you really are such a good boy, and a pure soul, i can't let you go without lower the price. It'll be 1 560 yen please."

Akaashi and Bokuto paid her and went out the cabinet with a goodbye.

"So Bokuto-san, what was this all about ? I didn't really understand what happened.." the second-year asked.

"Oh, well, she was really nice" Bokuto started to tell what happened "she asked me a lot of questions and..." he stopped through his sentence.

"...yes bokuto-san ?" Akaashi was confused.

"I.. actually have to tell you something."

The younger started to worry. "Is... is it serious ?" Bokuto laughed and answered.

"No no ! It's not like that... i just wanted to tell you that i like you. A lot." 

Akaashi opened his mouth, but Bokuto wasn't done. "Actually, i think it's been a long time, but i... I didn't understand it was love back then ! This is her, Yhi something..., who made me realized it !! I can't believe i was so dumb... b-but.. ANYWAYS ! Akaashi, i like you, please go out with me !!" he bowed as he asked this, with burning cheeks.

Akaashi took a moment to understand what was going on. His face became all red, he was burning up. He was so overwhelmed, he didn't know what to say.

"I... Bokuto-san" he called, embarrassed. "The feeling is mutual... I- I like you too... I'll gladly be your boyfriend, Bokuto-san, if you want me to be..." 

Bokuto straightened ((well.. no actually.. not straight at all)) and looked at him with a huge smile. He took his kouhai in his strong arms and squeezed him against his chest, super happy. 

And that's when he noticed that the pain he was feeling before in his chest, just became big and warm, filled with an unconditional feeling of love.

The end.♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! Don't be afraid to comment and leave kudos !


End file.
